zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Justin and Nadia´s Honeymoon Night
Like most districts in Zootopia, Outback Island had a nice view to the sea, with lots of pleasure cruisers traveling around it. Honeymooners especially loved to visit those whenever they were around that district. One honeymoon took place there too at that time, between a rare kind of couple. They were the newlyweds Justin and Nadia Hopps. The brave and spunky young male rabbit who had become the first rabbit police officer in the city, and his partner turned lover, who was a very beautiful young vixen. Their relationship had been a complicated one. From reluctant allies who eventually learned to trust each other had blossomed an unique friendship. But it was more than just that. The former outcast of a vixen was the most important mammal in Justin´s life. Before meeting her, he hadn´t felt that happy in his entire life. It was like fate had not only meant him to learn his lesson about prejudice with her, but also to find love in Nadia. She was even more grateful to him than he was to her. Nadia´s life had been almost like a Cinderella story: after being a discriminated outcast hustling others on the streets, she had been accepted into the society and had found both the job and man of her dreams. Now, the two were celebrating their love once again as they were spending a few days of their honeymoon on the pleasure cruise. Their ship had just left, but the two had still managed to have a nice day there already. Nadia and Justin had been to the pool area of the cruiser, as well as the shopping area, and now they were returning from a dinner there at the ship´s ballroom. In his best suit and hat, Justin looked adoringly at his new wife, who wore a beautiful red satin dress. Nadia was planning to wear a modified version of it for her next cosplay as Jessica Rabbit, which Justin found interesting. “It was delicious, wasn´t it? I especially loved the fish and chips, as well as the dessert pastries”, Nadia told. “Yes they were. But I´d take your pawpsicles over those pastries any day. The taste of your love is present even in them”, Justin smiled. Nadia giggled at that. She had heard of how polite male bunnies were to female mammals, and the sweet Justin was no exception. As they walked past the corridors, the rabbit and the vixen noticed how it was late. Many mammals had already went to their cabins. Now it was the perfect moment for the two to share their first honeymoon night. Justin opened the door leading to their cabin, with a big round bed with fox bannisters waiting for the two. “Such a peaceful night outside”, Nadia looked through the window as she closed the curtains. “Yes it is. Fitting how I´ve never felt a more peaceful feeling inside me as I do now”, Justin looked lovingly at his vixen wife. “Neither have I. Some mammals only saw me as a sly predator, others as a “hot vixen”, but you saw me for who I really was. That´s the kind of male I´d be more than happy to be the wife of”, Nadia clasped his paw. Every time her vulpine paw touched him like that, the rabbit´s tiny heart was beating like thunder. “Nadia, my love for you knows no boundaries. I´ll be the most loving and faithful husband as a buck like me can be”, Justin was ready for the night. Nadia gave a very beautiful and feminine smile to her husband. She believed every word he said. Only a single lamp was burning in that room at that moment while Justin and Nadia were getting prepared. The rabbit took off his suit completely, leaving only his underpants on. For someone so small, Nadia thought Justin looked quite attractive shirtless with his muscular features. “I´m feeling the love tonight here already, are you?” he gazed into her eyes. “I sure am, my cuddly bunny”, Nadia had a sly, toothy smile. The vixen removed her dress too, leaving only her skin tight two-piece lingerie on. Both her bra and underpants were purple like the color of her husband´s eyes. Justin couldn’t take his eyes off her at that moment. With her enticing green eyes, her hourglass figure, her thighs, her smooth furry coat and her well-endowed features, he easily understood while vixens had a reputation for being gorgeous in the eyes of almost all mammals. “Come to me, my delectable little bunny”, Nadia pretended to smack her lips playfully like a fox hunting for prey. Justin hopped to the bed, where the two wrestled and giggled in the bed, pretending to be predator and prey. After a while, Nadia had pinned down her favorite sly bunny. “You´ve got nowhere to run”, Nadia said with an alluring, flirtatious tone in her voice. “I surrender, oh mighty queen of predators”, Justin laughed as the vixen nestled her chest closely against his, giving a generous view of her cleavage. “Although if I´m being honest, you´re the real winner here. With your actions and sweetness to me, you´ve deserved all the love I can give to you”, Nadia said as she stroked Justin´s little tail. “You´re the best kind of girl any mammal can wish for”, the rabbit scratched Nadia´s chin gently, which made her close her eyes and smile blissfully. There was truth to that. Nadia was not only pretty, but also very caring, compassionate, sometimes even motherly and had a strong moral character to balance out her sly and playful side. The vixen was beautiful both on the outside and on the inside. That personality had made every moment between Justin and her even more precious than they already were. Both were eagerly looking forward to more of them during their married years. While embracing, Nadia´s face approached Justin even more closely, making him smile bashfully. He knew what she wanted at that moment. The rabbit and the vixen kissed passionately like two lovers that had been longing for this moment for such a long time. The prey loved the taste of his predator wife´s luscious lips as their kiss only deepened and deepened. After a few minutes, they stopped the kiss and just sat there holding each other. Justin rubbed Nadia´s cheeks softly. He didn´t say anything, but instead just looked deep into her eyes again as he enjoyed the moment. Justin could even smell her attractive vixen scent there, for the two were so close at that moment. Justin sat closer into her lap, with his legs around her waist. The vixen placed her arms around the rabbit as she stroked his ears. “I love you…Mrs Hopps”, he managed to whisper before the two fell into a daze during their embrace. This was the night when Justin and Nadia´s hearts had been beating louder than ever before. They were on fire, and there was no way of extinguishing that. The love between predator and prey was blossoming at its finest. Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:JustinxNadia Category:Honeymoon stories Category:Oneshots Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:Romantic fics Category:Gender swap fanfics